


asphyxiation

by murdershewrote



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blanket Permission, Bonding Through Shared Trauma, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdershewrote/pseuds/murdershewrote
Summary: Quynh thinks, if Sebastien was anything other than what he was, or if he had died any other way than the way he died, she would have hated him.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	asphyxiation

Quynh thinks, if Sebastien was anything other than what he was, or if he had died any other way than the way he died, she would have hated him.

When Quynh had first felt the pull of a new immortal, she had been enraged. How dare the universe pick another one while leaving her here, underwater, to die again and again and again.

But Sebastien dies gasping for air. He dies, wriggling futilely like a fish caught in a line, a rope around his throat. And then he wakes up, and dies again.

Gasp, thrash, die. Gasp, thrash, die. After a while their cycles sync up, until Quynh is resurrected at the same moment as the stranger, and dies gasping for the same breath.

He feels her, just like she feels him. He’s terrified and confused and Quynh has no answers to give him and no common tongue besides. She hears his frantic stream of thought but the meanings of the words escape her.

Gasp, thrash, die.

They rise again, gasping, but the man doesn’t thrash. He looks at her, instead. His thoughts are a raging river but they coalesce into the same word, over and over. A name, Quynh realizes.

 _Sebastien_.

They die. Quynh ceases beating on the iron doors to stare back at him.

 _Quynh_.

Gasp, thrash, die.

Gasp, thrash, die.

Gasp, thrash, _crack_.

The limb holding up Sebastien’s noose breaks and he is falling, has barely enough time to realize what is happening before there is pain in his legs and then his head and he dies once more.

Lying in the cold Russian snow, Sebastien takes a deep breath and Quynh feels something other than rage for the first time since she was separated from Andromache.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any grammar/spelling errors and let me know if I need to warn for anything else.
> 
> Blanket permission for transformative works and collections. 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr.](http://murdersshewrote.tumblr.com)


End file.
